Like Brothers Do
by Elfin Ragdoll
Summary: What happens when someone loses their grip on what it actually means to be a brother? Contains Elriccest. Dont like, dont read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Paper Eyes

(Goddess of Unfinished Projects, friend of the author, writes:

This is an Elriccest, not a humpfest. It is a very well thought out meaningful story so all you smut mongerers will actually have to read for once . . . not that the author herself isn't a smut mongerer she just wanted something challenging. And it was.)

(Author's Note from the Actual Author: When she says challenging she means if she hadn't made me sit and think it through it would have been a humpfest, not that those don't have a special place in my heart! So blame her.)

Chapter 1: Paper Eyes

Alphonse rested a cheek against the cold glass, drawing little pictures where his breath had fogged it up. He'd been watching the scenery glide by, unable to sit still since the train ride began. Even as bleary as it was outside, just watching it all unfold before him filled Al with childlike wonder. A whole world was out there waiting for him to savor it. Presenting all its treasures for him to smell, to taste, to feel, with taut new skin, fresh from some indeterminate womb.

Edward, however, was less than enthusiastic. A migraine loomed in the backs of his eyes, previous meals were beginning to rise in his stomach. Sweat consumed his enflamed body. God, I could use a shower, he tiredly mused. The fever had reared its ugly head just before leaving Resembool, where he'd had new automail constructed. It was the attachment that did him in. His nerves were always sore after maintenance, but pieces of his arm and leg ports had had to be recalibrated, and other current injuries only worsened things.

He tried to be excited with Al, but was completely subdued by pain and nausea. He wanted to sleep so badly, but forced himself to remain awake to see Al's face.

This is why you did it. Why you're still doing it. For him.

"Brother?" Al made no attempt to hide his worry. "If you insist staying awake just to baby-sit me, at least eat something." He gestured towards the dinner tray, its contents still warm. "No milk. I promise." Ed chuckled weakly in response, reaching a trembling hand for some bread. It was all he'd be able to keep down, if even that. But he only succeeded in bumping the tall glass of water next to it, dousing his only chance of a meal until Central.

"Dammit…" he groused. "Fucking clumsy." Innards throbbing in protest, Ed bent to mop up the mess when Al gently seized his hands. Al's exuberant eyes had softened in pity. Ed would never say it, but he resembled their mother at the moment.

"It's okay." the younger assured. "I'll get it." Helping his brother ease back into the seat, Al was surprised by the lack of resistance. "And then," he continued, voice picking up a bit, "I'll go get you some coffee. I just saw the cart pass."

"Don't bother." Ed rasped. "They can't make it like you." Al looked up from his cleaning, a contagious smile stretched across his face. Ed grinned in spite of himself and patted his brother's head lovingly.

"Complaining already?" Al teased. "Then you should be up and well in no time!" He rose to leave, tray and ruined food in hand. Looking over his shoulder, he gave one last motherly command before disappearing down the hall. "Now rest. I mean it. And I'll be back in two shakes with some coffee to clear that foggy head of yours."

"Can do." Ed gave a feeble thumbs up before falling over in the seat, balling up his trench coat as a pillow. He punched it angrily a few times until it crumpled into the desired shape. Inanimate object or not, Edward demanded respect. "Fuck you coat." he grumbled. "I'm a national treasure."

"So we've noticed," a sultry female voice sounded from across the hall. Ed didn't bother looking up, and wasn't particularly pleased when she came to him. He'd planned to keep his back to this nuisance until it gave up and left, but his temper flared when she casually plopped down in Al's seat.

"Hey!" Ed snapped as he turned to face her. "Get your ass outta my brother's seat." He noticed she would've been quite pretty if not for all the makeup and exposed skin.

"Oh," the intruder cooed, feigning innocence. "Is that who he is? I assumed you were lovers." Ed was unfazed by the remark and shot back without missing a beat.

"What he is to me is none of your damn business." His voice was cracking, and he was suddenly shaken with a coughing fit. "Now get out." he finally croaked.

"Fine." She shrugged passively, drawing a tiny piece of paper from her bust. "But give the darling this." Ed didn't need to read it to know that is was a phone number.

"And let a harpy like you sink its claws into him?" Snarling, he rose in Al's defense. "Don't think so. Mom would roll over in her grave." These words only seemed to make the woman more comfortable.

"Poor dears." She clicked her tongue in mock compassion. "All young boys need an older woman in their life to look after them." Even without a fever, her motives were enough to make Ed retch. But in his current state, he could actually feel the bile creeping up his throat.

"I know exactly what my brother needs," he coughed, the rush threatening to escape his mouth. "And it's not a whore." A predatory sneer crossed the woman's lips.

"So protective. But no need to get hostile. After all, we could make this a…"she paused, with the intent of driving Ed mad. "…family affair."

It worked. A swift clap and the sickly young alchemist was brandishing his arm blade at the offender's throat. She didn't flinch. Edward had lowered his voice to a low growl.

"I'm only gonna say this once, because I do not want to spend the rest of the night picking tramp outta my automail after my mechanic went to all that trouble to repair it." He leaned in slightly, with the hopes of intimidating. "You stay the fuck away from my brother." With his free hand, Ed gathered the hair at the back of the woman's head and violently tossed her out of the compartment, continuing the threat under his breath. "You and the rest of the world."

He slammed the compartment door before seeing her rise and walk away nonchalantly, apparently used to the reaction she'd garnered.

Ed's impulsive burst of movement had his body contorted in pain. Doubling over, he groped around for the road map, quickly transmuting a paper bag to catch his stomach contents. The door slid open just as he sputtered the last of it, and warm, fleeting hands were on his face, tucking the long flaxen bangs behind his ears. Al rubbed his back soothingly, whispering suggestions.

"You want me to get a cold rag? I'm sure they've got some medicine up there, to put you to sleep if nothing else. I brought your coffee, if you still want it. Here," he paused, hooking Ed's left arm over his neck and hoisting the smaller boy up into the seat. "Just sleep. Things will be better when we get home. I promise."

* * *

(A/N: The sleezy train tramp has no part in the rest of this story. I just felt like it. Sorry . . . no, you know what? I'm not sorry! So put that in your circle and transmute it!)

* * *

The rest of the ride had been a haze of broken sounds and images. But sleep had helped. That and fresh coffee, courtesy of Alphonse. Ed insisted on carting his own luggage as they left the train station, swatting at Al's hands whenever he tried to relieve him of it.

"Please," he groaned. "I'm just sick, not an invalid." Though he did stagger a bit as they spoke. Finally giving up on his brother, Al turned his attention towards a newly acquired map. Colonel Mustang had seen to it that the Elrics were provided an apartment for two, now that Al had need of personal belongings. But they'd never been there before. Roy had practically given it to them over the phone.

Being so preoccupied with the map, Al failed to notice the young girl who had her own nose buried in a sketchpad. The collision was all yelps and scattered possessions, followed by countless apologies before either of them even saw the other's face. Two sets of hands scrambled to gather up items not their own, and one of each brushed together across a half-finished drawing. It was a pair of eyes.

Al thought them vaguely familiar, but shrugged it off as he looked up to see the artist. Her face was a mask of bewilderment, softly carved porcelain, it seemed. Dark eyes were wide with fear, and some indeterminable color. Pale lips, the lower being pierced on its right side, quivered as if yearning to speak, but not being so by way of caution. She reminded Al of a frightened animal.

Edward stood patiently by, waiting for the moment to pass. Al had different plans. Step one was breaking the silence.

"Hi." he tentatively began. "I, um…didn't mean to…well, here's you drawing." The young girl broke from her trance, snatching the paper and hiding it away in her satchel. Al wondered if he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, did I do something-"

"No." she exhaled. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, sounding sure of herself now. "You just…startled me, is all. I didn't expect to see--never mind."

She quickly gathered her things, standing to leave. Rising with her, Al could now get at what turned out to be an enchanting creature. Lithe and frail looking, she was just under Al's height. Every line of her body appeared to blur at the edges, in sharp contrast with the jagged shapes formed by ear length hair, a deep red chocolate in color.

It swished as she whisked away, casting one last glance over her shoulder at Al. Standing transfixed by the pretty stray, he couldn't help but think her last expression was one of pleading. Then in a blaze of clarity, he remembered where he had seen the paper eyes. They were his own.


	2. Housewarming

Chapter 2: Housewarming

Al stood over the open drawers, unpacking his clothes into them. They were few, and none fit perfectly. Half had belonged to Ed, meaning they were too small. The rest had come from Winry, old things once her father's that she'd kept for working and around the house. They all swallowed him up. He needed his own clothes sorely, but they wanted to get settled in first. That and Winry had made him wait until her next monthly visit. Ed had fussed that it was just clothes shopping, what was the big deal? Wanting to prevent an argument, Al had stepped in and explained why that _was _the big deal.

In any case, there was plenty to do in the meantime. A sudden chill blew up from the cold floor, and Al shivered. He dug through the open suitcase until finding a pair of pants, being dressed only in boxer briefs. They were a snug fit, and pinched slightly as they were vinyl, he now noticed.

"Of course," he said to the room, "Ed would own clothing he could see his own reflection in." He swiveled to try to get a look at his backside, taking notice of how the garment hugged every crevice and muscle contour. It was the same in the front. "Creepy," he whispered in a singsong voice.

It was at that moment that Ed padded in, fresh from a hot shower and towel drying his hair. Oblivious to the company, Al continued to puzzle on the usefulness of such restricting attire. Ed bit his lip to hold back laughing, instead settling on a harmless query.

"Admiring your new body, Alphonse?" he said smoothly, voice softened by the curative bath. Al didn't jolt, as he'd become used to his brother's sulking ways. This was not to say that he wasn't embarrassed, and spoke still facing away from the door, waiting for the heat to leave his cheeks.

"Just looking for some clothes," he replied. "It's weird, feeling different textures again. And these things fit like a glove." He turned as he spoke, confident that the blush had passed. "How can you stand it?"

"Gotta wear something that does me justice!" Ed laughed, false ego welcomed by Al as a distraction from his own embarrassment. At least for a moment. "But they're much kinder to you."

Al's face betrayed no emotion towards to comment, not did it as Ed slowly approached, eyes half lidded and wearing a deceptively weak smile. Standing firm against the confusion washing over him, Al dared not close his eyes or look away, lest he miss some vital clue as to his elder's behavior.

And Edward strolled right past him. Al relaxed at his brother's passing, concealing the tension he'd harbored ever since his questionable comment. Ed walked to the corner, pulling the sheet from a full-length mirror mounted on claw feet. It was massive, intricate swirling designs carved into its frame. Obviously an antique and probably expensive at that.

Ed stepped back while folding the sheet over one arm, waving Al towards the mirror. "Try it out." He beamed expectantly, awaiting praise. Al's sense of unease had evaporated upon seeing the elegant fixture. Tracing a finger along the cherry wood frame, Al realized with a start how long it had actually been since he'd seen his own reflection staring back at him. Seeing your own face confirmed thought, feeling. Seeing your whole body, moving and thriving, proved you were alive.

"It's beautiful," he said in a hushed voice, looking to Ed with as much gratitude as he could express. Ed smiled fondly in return, in an almost motherly fashion.

"Only as beautiful as what it reflects." The words had escaped before Edward could find a reason for saying them. Of course I'd be happy to see him in the flesh again. But not…Ed shoved the strange logic aside, quickly covering. "Which is a new life for you."

Al was too in awe of the gift to be perturbed by Ed's debatable choice of words. But he had caught the sigh of relief, mistaking it for fatigue.

"Feel any better?" he asked. Ed had tried to eat again when they'd first arrived, but to no avail. He shrugged indifferently at the question.

"I guess so." The truth was, all of his efforts at the time were being focused on just standing up. But he wanted to be there to present Al with the mirror, before he discovered it himself. Tossing the sheet to one side, he placed both hands on Al's shoulders, directing him back towards the glass. "Look, Al." he murmured in his brother's ear. "Here you are, standing right in front of me. I can feel your warmth."

Al shuddered at the contact, the hot breath on his neck. Despite his own confusion, Ed delighted at the response. He continued, his voice a low hum. "But if _you _ever need it, here's the ultimate proof."

Al's insides were on fire, stemming from Ed's hands. One sent liquid flame through him, the other, a white-hot tingle. He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation. His brain frantically sought an explanation, finding comfort in the possibility that everything could feel enhanced after just regaining your senses.

But he'd been flesh for a few weeks now…

And Ed's touch had never set him on edge before. Not even on that first wondrous night, when he'd slept in his brother's arms just to feel the nearness of another human being. This must be a lapse, he thought, though doubting of the notion. I've just been stressed, that's all. The _gate_, the move, Ed's sick, that girl…beautiful girl…

Her face haunted him, a lost, helpless entity, not of this world. Or perhaps too close to it. Why Ed could trigger such a reaction struck him as…eerie.

"It doesn't matter," Al whispered, not realizing he'd said the word aloud. It became clear once Ed withdrew his hands. Al turned to see a hurt look on the young man's face, eyes clouding with the same familiar weariness that Al had witnessed but not understood for the last several years. Al suddenly felt very ashamed. Forcing a shaky smile, he attempted to salvage the moment. "Because I have you."

Edward's expression melted into one of pure understanding, and he began to fish around in his pocket. He retrieved a small metal object and placed in firmly in Al's palm. Al stared quizzically at the trinket, examining it between his thumb and forefinger.

"What is it?"

"A key." Al wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"To what?"

"Unlocking something, one would assume." Al rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, gracious that the moment had resettled into normal brotherly bickering.

"Where'd you get it?" Ed grinned devilishly before answering.

"Picked it off that girl at the station." He sounded quite proud of the steal. As lucky as he found himself, Al's conscience took over.

"You what!" Yup. Back to normal.

"Aw, come on!" Ed whined. "You wanted her and you know it." A lump caught in Al's throat, and he had to gulp it before answering.

"But she could get locked out of her house or something!"

"Not if you fly to the rescue." Al had opened his mouth to scold further, but reconsidered. Ed tousled Al's hair with his left hand. "Now you're gettin' it!"

"But…" Al started, still a bit confused. "Why? What makes you think--"

"She was totally into you!" Ed gave a frustrated snort. "I know you saw that drawing." Al hadn't been able to shake the image since, but decided to test his brother's knowledge of the subject. Folding his arms across his chest, Al stared Ed down skeptically.

"What drawing?"

How cute, Edward mused. He thinks he's got the upper hand. "I'm disappointed in you, Alphonse." He pouted, continuing in a serious tone. "You really think I'd forget those eyes, when they were all I could see from the second they left me?" Al was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a single thing that would even justify a response. Not in words. There was only one other option.

Without hesitation, heedless of the disturbance that had transgressed through touch, Al took the martyred boy in his arms. It was then, as the embrace was returned, that the words finally came to him.

"They'll never leave you again. And neither will I."

"You never did," Edward choked, laughing bitterly. "Happy Homecoming, Al."


	3. Brotherly Advice

Chapter 3: Brotherly Advice

(Author's Note: The name of the girl in this chapter had nothing to do with Narnia. I was creating her and the name just came to mind. I later remembered that it was the name of the White Witch, but I'm not changing it because I feel it fits her, and I've grown quite attatched.)

Al sat rigid in the passenger's seat, repeatedly scanning the piece of paper in hand. "You sure this is it?"

Ed slapped a metal hand to his forehead in frustration, wincing as he caught the mistake borne of habit. "Yes, for the millionth time!" He growled in annoyance, putting the sturdy little jeep in park. "Now quit being such a wuss and go give her the damn thing."

They had taken the key to several locksmiths until finding its maker, and had him look up the customer it was designed for.

Jadis Demetri.

Figures, Al thought dreamily. Beautiful girl, beautiful name. He had been boring holes in the paper, concluding that the dainty curves of the written letters were no match for those of their mistress. His stomach jumped at the thought of tracing those indefinable lines, sunglasses sliding off his nose as he stared down at the address note.

"Hey!" Ed snapped his fingers in Al's ear, causing the boy to jerk and the sunglasses clatter in his lap. "That wound up already, are ya?" Ed leaned across to swing the passenger door open, automail catching on one of Al's buttons. Al felt guilty at the breath of relief that escaped in response to it being metal rather than skin which brushed him.

It things were right, he reflected, it _would_ be skin.

"Brother," he began shakily, "I--you give it back."

"What? No. No, no, no!" Ed said as he forced Al out of the car, locking the door behind him.

"But you took it!" Al argued.

"Yeah, cause I knew you never would!" Ed shifted the vehicle back into drive.

"What kind of logic is that?

"The kind that'll get you a girl." he replied matter-o-factly.

"You've been listening to Roy, haven't you?"

"God, no!" Ed retorted. "You want a girlfriend, not a one night stand. Now move out! I'll pick you up in an hour, and you better have a date planned when I get back."

"Yes sir!" said Al, giving a salute. "But are you sure you're okay drive?" Indeed, Edward was flushed and sweating heavily. His eyes, which had become dull and listless over the past few days, were underlined with dark circles.

"Come on, Al." he drawled. "I've survived storms, deserts, explosions, losing limbs, terrorists, serial killers, chimera, homunculi, collapsed buildings, Teacher, and three hours of Hughes' vacation photos…God rest his soul…and speaking of God, he obviously has it out for me, and I'm pretty sure seasonable warmth is not going to be the fatal blow. Now run along, Romeo." The brothers exchanged fond smiles before Ed drove off, leaving Al to fend for himself.

Al watched until the jeep was out of sight, then turned towards the apartment building they'd searched all day for. It was a run down structure, with lots of holes and broken windows. The lawn bore no grass, and the block was surrounded by a mangled chain link fence. Destroyed furniture and alcohol bottles littered the sidewalk, and Al was sure he could make out a bloodstain in the parking lot.

"I can't believe she would live in a place like this…" Approaching the building, he entered an outdoor hallway, his footsteps echoing off the graffiti covered concrete walls.

He finally came across apartment number 27, drawing out the key, and hurriedly patting his hair down. Raising a hand to knock, he began to run over his lines.

"Hi, we met at the train station, I found-no…Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but you were drawing my picture, and…no, that's crap…Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be…no, that's stupid…Aaarrgh!"

Retracting his hand, Al shoved the key into his pocket, put on his sunglasses and turned to leave, but stopped short upon hearing several locks unbolting.

He took a few steps back, being met in the doorway by the timid artist. Childlike features twisted into a mask of shock. "It's you…," she whispered, approaching him. Her voice suddenly grew bolder as she forced herself to appear relaxed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I--", Al began awkwardly. "You see I--well, my brother, he--your key!" He fumbled around in his pocket, hand getting stuck. The young girl leaned patiently in the doorframe, stifling a giggle.

"Yes," she said softly. "I thought you'd have it, Mister…?"

"Elric," he answered, straightening and placing the key in Jadis' waiting palm. A jolt of electricity lanced up his arm when their hands touched. "Alphonse Elric."

Smiling shyly, Jadis curled her slender fingers around his before pulling away. "Well, I'd like to thank you, Alphonse. Would you like to come in for coffee?" Al was happy she couldn't see his eyes widen behind his shades. He felt absolutely giddy. Was it really going to be this easy?

"Well, actually Miss Demetri--"

"Jadis."

"…Jadis, I was kind of wondering…maybe would you…I mean, we just met, but--"

"Shhh," she breathed, placing a finger over his lips. "Be here at 8:00. Don't overdress. I know a place."

"Huh? Really!" Al quickly corrected his tone. "I mean, of course. Eight o'clock. And, Miss Dem--I mean, Jadis…you're a wonderful artist."

It was apparent that the words had stung in some way. Lip trembling, Jadis took a step back, bowing her head and gazing up at Al through her lashes.

But still she smiled.

* * *

"Al, you own all of ten outfits." said Ed. "This should not be that hard." He was sunken into a beanbag chair, wrapped in an afghan blanket.

"I know!" Al cried. "But it is! You know I've never been on a…" he was cautious with the last word, "date."

"Neither have I, and I'm still emotionally in tact. Take a breather, hon." With his back still turned, Al let himself cock an eyebrow. Did he just call me hon? He spun around to face Ed, who looked just as puzzled, but quickly masked it with the usual face of irritation. "She said casual, right?"

Both were now satisfied that is was simply a slip of the tongue, and continued the conversation as if the word had never entered it. "Y-yeah…but I don't wanna be sloppy casual."

"If you want relaxed and good looking," Ed suggested with a grin, "I've got tons of that stuff!"

"I hope you're not talking about the liquid latex pants. I almost lost circulation! To very vital areas!"

"Are they really gonna be that vital on the first date? And about the pants, what can I say?" he coughed, tightening the blanket around him. "They grew on me."

Still blushing towards his brother's earlier comment, Al retorted. "At least something on you did."

Ed merely ground his teeth, too weak to counter further. The drive earlier that day had taken a hefty toll, but Al couldn't drive himself. He had yet to obtain his license.

The younger Elric frowned in disapproval, knowing that Ed would be healing faster if he'd quit overexerting himself. But no amount of reason or pleading on Al's part would change things. Giving up on that battle for the moment, Al fitted himself with a black pair of cargo pants. Ed had bought them for himself two sizes too big, expecting his legs to respond and grow overnight. With them, Al wore a long sleeve button down shirt, deep crimson in color. He'd bought it on a whim the day before, just after leaving the train station.

It had been a very eventful first couple of days.

A car horn caught his attention, and he leaned out the window to see 2nd Lt. Havoc waiting three stories below. Al didn't want Ed to drive them; that was both bad for him and embarrassing for Al. Calling a cab was out of the question. He'd felt awkward asking it of the Lt., but Jean was a good natured man and had taken a liking to Al the day they'd met. Alphonse seemed to have that effect on people. But he claimed to owe it to simple common courtesy.

"Sounds like your coach is here, Prince Charming." Ed said hoarsely from his plush seat. "It's the footman I'm worried about." Al held up a finger to Jean, signaling he'd be down in a minute.

"Now come on, Ed. You know he's a nice guy." He returned from the window, throwing on a denim jacket and heading for the door. "And he always said if I needed anything, not to be shy and just ask."

Audibly straining as he rose, Ed followed Al into the living room, still clutching the blanket as if it were a shield. Al was checking for his keys and wallet when Ed finally worked up the nerve to warn his brother.

"Al," he started, already catching the boy's attention with his dire tone.

"Yeah?" The reply was dulled by the fact that he was already halfway out the door. Ed could feel his heart sinking.

"Be careful." Al froze in mid-stride. How could Ed possibly be thinking of danger at a time like this? He turned critical eyes on the housebound blonde.

"Of what?" His cynicism was clear. "It's a date." he finished sternly.

Perfect, thought Edward. Now he chooses to be confident. When he has no idea. Why did I set this up? I'm putting him in harm's way all over again. Oh yeah…so he can be happy. Right?

Al place strong hands on narrow hips, staring Ed down.

"Look, Edward…" he paused, setting a firm hand upon Ed's tired shoulder. "Brother…This was your idea, and because of you, I finally feel up to it. I spent five years looking at beautiful women I'd never be able to touch. And I'm barely here for a month and one practically falls into my lap!"

Ed's worrisome expression remained adamant, adding to itself a twinge of guilt. "Sorry, Al." He grasped Al's hand with his left one. "Didn't mean to ruin the mood." Al became intensely aware of the pressure being applied to where their skin met. It somehow frightened him. Ed, however, seemed to be enjoying Al's reaction. He smiled broadly, the happiest he'd looked in days. "Now you go have fun. And be back before midnight, or Havoc'll turn back into a mouse."

"R-right…" Al stammered, abruptly breaking contact. Ed wasn't affected. And Al could feel that ominous smile follow him all the way to the car.


End file.
